The Percy Jackson Talk Show
by AvyUnbroken
Summary: The Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians wan't enough for the fans. The high demanding fans insisted on something more. So here you are! The Percy Jackson Talk show!
1. Episode 1: Annabeth, Apples, and Stuff

**Hi! Well, if you are reading this, you are awesome! It's basically a PJATO talk show! Send me stuff or topics about PJATO and I'll (maybe) write about them! Well, enough with my boring self! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

A giant screen appeared. A man with headphones around, and a clipboard counted on his fingers. "3, 2, 1!" Thalia was sitting on a plush chair in front of the stage. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the camera. The red light beside the camera indicated that it was live. Thalia smiled.

"Welcome to the Percy Jackson show! Though I think the title is _way_ over rated." Thalia said. "This is the show where you send us stuff- questions, quotes, etc. and we put it on this show! This is the first episode. So we don't have a lot of stuff to say. But- oh well! First up! Funny sayings in the series! Since we just started this, and we have no reviews telling us what to do, we made up some!" Thalia picked up a blue remote on the table next to her. She pressed the on button and the giant screen lit up. Thalia shielded her eyes.

"Ow! Gosh! Could we dim the lights or something!" Thalia complained. The screen dimmed a little. "Good. Okay without _that_ distraction," she said pointedly at the light guy controlling all the studio lights. "We can continue." She pressed the first button on her remote. A picture of Grover and Percy sitting at the edge of fountain appeared on the screen. They looked young- Percy: 12, Grover: 28.

"**Detention?" Grover asked. **

"**Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius." **

Thalia snorted. "You can say that again!"

**Grover didn't say anything. Percy looked as if Grover was going to tell him something deep. Then Grover said, "Can I have your apple?"**

The screen went blank. The auto soundman pressed the laugh button and random laughing played.

Thalia laughed. "Wow, goat boy. That's a _really _deep profound there." She glared at the auto soundman. He yelped and pressed the laugh button hastily. Thalia smiled as the laughing started to play.

"Okay! We have a special guest today!" Cheering played. "Welcome my best friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" Annabeth came out, looking a little more dressed up than usual. She wore black tights, with brown boots with small heels, and a white tank top with turquoise laced top on over it. She had some lip-gloss on, and small hoop earrings. She sat down across from Thalia in an identical plush chair.

"Wow, Annie! Dressed up are we?" Thalia teased. Annabeth shrugged and grinned.

"I thought I was here for an interview, Thals?" Thalia shrugged.

"Well, you're here anyways. So let's start!" Thalia looked at the first note card and grinned. Annabeth looked cautious of the question.

"From Athena: Why are you dating that horrible sea spawn?" Annabeth groaned.

"Always that one, Mom?" Annabeth muttered into the camera.

"So what's your answer?"

"Uh...Commercial."

"Commercial? What kind of answer is that?" Annabeth pointed to the guy with the sign that said, "Go to commercial!" Thalia sighed.

"We'll be right back, PJ fans! And we'll learn the story behind Percabeth!" The camera shut off.

"Percabeth?" Annabeth asked. Thalia shrugged.

"Blame Aphrodite."


	2. Ep1 P2: Requests and Scaring the King

**Special thanks to **_**ascendingDeath**_ **for being the first reviewer of my story! Thanks so much! I have a message to deliever:**

**AscendingDeath: I'll make sure to add her in the next few chapters. I just think I should wait a few chapters until I add another interview! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, k?**

* * *

"Welcome back people! Back to our interview with Annabeth Chase." Thalia said. "Now Annabeth." Thalia propped her chin in her hand. "Back to the question in head. Why _are_ you dating Kelp Head?" Annabeth smiled and got a dreamy expression on her face.

"Well, for one thing- he's cute… funny, adorable, and-" Thalia cut her off.

"Need I remind you- I'm a hunter- all this love is enough to make Aphrodite squeal, and a hunter puke." Annabeth smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry- forgot." Annabeth sighed. "Can we move on?" Thalia nodded.

"From Aphrodite: What feelings did you have for Luke?" Annabeth groaned in frustration.

"Why is everyone _so_ interested in my love life? I'm not answering that one."

"Okkkay. Next question. If you could have any god's item of power for a day which god or goddess would you pick?" Annabeth thought about it, moving her hands up and down like a weight.

"Hecate. I mean my Mom's powers are cool too. But I already have some of that. And wouldn't having magic and things be really cool? I mean yeah-"

"Woah! That's a really long answer. I was looking for a one-word answer. Anyway-" Annabeth's cell phone went off. She smiled sheepishly and slowly opened her phone.

"Hello?" A voice at the end rang through. "Oh, hi. I'm at the show right now… Yes now. You are such a Seaweed brain. Okay, love you too." She shut her phone off and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that. It was just Seaweed brain being a Seaweed brain." She said. "Where were we?" Thalia pulled up the next note card.

"From Piper: Which war was worse? The Titan War or the Giant War?" Annabeth sighed. She had a pained expression on her face that would of made a puppy cry.

"I honestly can't answer that question. Both wars were bad. It's enough that I had to experience one war, but 2? Uh… no." Thalia nodded in agreement.

"I know whatcha mean. Both enough of the sad atmosphere! We would like to introduce a new segment called…" A white sign appeared on the giant screen. It said "My inbox" at the top. Music played.

"_My Messages."_ The voice sang.

"Well, let's explain this." Thalia said. "All of the Percy Jackson characters (including the Olympian gods and goddesses) have an account. They message the show, we read, and reply back. Like text messaging, but without the electronic wave that demigods send to monsters. So no ones in danger of being eaten… mostly. " Thalia clicked on the inbox button. A message popped immediately.

_**From: LeotheAWESOMEValdez**_

_**To: PJshow**_

_**Wazz-up PJ show?You must be so honored to have me message you. How about I come on the show? I would love to show you my awesome firepower to you guys. **_

Annabeth and Thalia snorted.

"What should we say?" Thalia asked. "How about _Uh… no?_"

"Good one, but I got a better idea." Annabeth said. She grabbed the keyboard from Thalia and typed.

_**Reply:**_

_**Uh, no thanks. The reviewers have to request you. Sorry. But it would be awesome if you could not reply to this. Thanks!**_

Thalia laughed. "Okay moving on." Thalia said. "We've got two new messages." Thalia clicked on the first one.

_**From N.=Death **_

_**To: PJshow**_

**Hey guys. In the underworld. Did you know they had Wi-fi? Anyways, my request is can you scare Zeus and not get incinerated.**

Annabeth grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Agreed!" Thalia snapped her fingers and a screen shot of the studio appeared on the big screen. "This will be following us wherever we go. A little Hecate magic. Oh and-" Thalia snapped her fingers and Annabeth and hers outfit turned black like ninjas. They sped off. The camera refocused on the big screen. They saw the girls running down the hall of Olympus throne room. In there- coincidently was Zeus. He was polishing his lightning bolt, whispering stuff like- "In despicable mortals! Touching my master bolt!" and "It's okay. You can take a nap after this in your cradle." Laughing played. Thalia and Annabeth were trying to contain their laughter. They crept behind Zeus's throne. Thalia counted silently. At 3, they leapt out from behind the throne and yelled in synced, "_BOO!"_ Zeus was so startled he dropped his master bolt and it went tumbling into Dionysus's throne. Because of security reasons, Grape Vines wrapped around the master bolt, capsizing the bolt in vines. Zeus yelled in outrage. He tried to get his master bolt out, but it was wound in tight. Zeus didn't even look back to see who scared him, much to Annabeth and Thalia's relief. They raced back. Thalia and Annabeth came back to the studio in the next 2 seconds, laughing. They took their seats.

"Well that was fun…" Thalia grinned. "Well, see you next time! Remember to review or else we won't know what to do! Bye! Later!" The screen went black.


	3. Episode 2: What's happening?

**Hiya! I love updating! I'm trying to update every 3 days, or less, but I think I might not keep up with that schedule. Oh well! But I'll be sure to update this story within' a week? A week in a half? Something like that. Anyway… remember to add me to your favorites list, or review if you like this story! If you do I will update a day faster! Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I would be screaming in my pillow and fainting repeatedly in a row (Which I'm not doing)**

* * *

The lights dimmed and the camera's rolled. Music started to play. Thalia stepped into the spotlight and held her hands out.

"Hey! Welcome to the Thalia show," she coughed. "Sorry the _Percy Jackson _show. Who came up with that title anyway? Anyway, last time on the Percy Jackson show…" The big screen behind her showed snip bits of the show before- Annabeth's interview, Nico's request, and Zeus's master bolt flying into Mr. D's throne- the usual.

"Okay then! Today we have a special surprise, which you'll find out at the end of the show- and no fast forwarding Stolls!" The Stolls IM-ed (instant messaging not the other one) the show an _Aw, Man! Killjoy!_ Thalia smiled sweetly at the message and typed back. She didn't read aloud, which would of made children cry- yeah… _never_ call Thalia Grace a killjoy- _**ever**_.

"Now… as _not_ requested by the reviewers, - thanks for that, really, I love _not_ getting reviews (see the sarcasm there?)- We will be playing our new segment,_ What's happening?_ Which I thought was a stupid name, but hey- complain to the producers or fans, don't go all yoda on me." Thalia said. "Our guest, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, will help with this segment. Piper?" Piper stepped out. She wore some shorts, her favorite snowboarding jacket over a v-neck tee, and some worn out sneakers. Her choppy hair was swept to the side in a sloppy low side ponytail. She sat down next to Thalia.

"Hi." She said bluntly.

"Hey Piper. So you know what to do?"

"No… because you wouldn't tell me." Thalia nodded and stood up. The whole stage turned and revealed was a Leo with a blindfold on; he was snoring signaling that he was asleep, . Piper and Thalia appeared a few seconds later. Piper took her snowboarding jacket of, noticing some of the things in front of Leo.

"Okay, since we found Leo, he was asleep, I asked Butch to bring him here without waking him up, which makes my job and _whole_ lot funnier." She sighed happily. "I love my job." She put some gloves on and handed them to Piper, who put them on.

"So, just pick up one of the random bowls," she said gesturing to the large variety of muck and yuck. "And throw it at Leo." Thalia brought her and Piper back so they were a good 5 or 10 feet from Leo. The table followed them, somehow, and settled in front of them. Thalia was the first to throw. She picked up a bowl of macaroni and spoiled cheese and threw it at Leo. Of course, she had flawless aim, so it hit Leo square in the face. He woke up immediately, with a surprised and confused expression on his face. "What the-" He didn't get to finish that thought because a pound of mud it him in his chest. He almost fell backward, but managed to stay aloft. Not for long. "Seriously, what's going-" It basically turned into a full fledged food fight after that- but the were all aiming at one person, and that person had no idea what was going on, and had no food to throw back. Steak covered with a milkshake and all that stuff flew everywhere. At one point Leo fell over backward from his hair. He got back up, just in time to get hit with some chips and that goop stuff from Nickelodeon. Leo panicked. He reached into his tool belt and threw a pack of breath mints blindly. Unfortunately for Leo, it hit the lieutenant of Artemis in the face. She was surprised at first, before screaming "Valdez!" and chasing poor dazed and confused Leo around the stage. He screamed bloody murder and jumped off the stage, and landed with a _ker-plunk_ and scrambled out of the studio covered in raw steak, smashed, 10-year-old candy bars and a bunch of other yummy delicious things_._ Thalia slowly wiped her face off with a towel the stage manager gave her.

"Well, that was fun… thanks Pipes." Piper nodded.

"No problem. It was fun."

"So… interview?" Thalia asked.

"Sure?" Piper said uncertainly. Thalia snapped her fingers and a stage guy came up and handed her a stack of note cards as thick as the length of her hand.

"Okay…" Thalia said, flipping through note cards. "Half of them are from your Mom, and the rest are blank with the words: Jasper printed on the front." Piper blushed.

"What's that about? Anyway, first card. From Aphrodite: Do you like Jason Grace…?" Thalia said, drawing out the e in Grace in confusion. She tossed the note card behind her.

"This is going to be a long show." Thalia muttered.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. Any segment suggestions? Would love to hear! I'm running out of ideas for segments. Anyway, did anyone read MoA yet? Yeah, good. I hate cliffhangers! So... R&R!  
**


	4. Ep2 P2: Oblivious

**Heyyyyyyy! I really need some inspiration here! Reviews are for the awesomest people evah! And I don't even care if that's not a word! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians? **

**Some random dude: No.**

**Me: There. Done. Plain and simple.**

* * *

"Um…" Piper looked around the room for anything to stall time, but unlike Annabeth, she didn't have a distraction. "Yes… I mean no? I mean… wait, what?" Piper stuttered so quickly, that no one understood her.

"What was that?" Thalia asked, amused. A message came up on the big screen much to Piper's relief that is until she saw whom it was from.

**From _The_JasonGrace**

**To: PJshow**

**She said: Um… yes… I mean no? I mean… wait what? **

Thalia clapped playfully. "Such a wondress way with words, madam." Thalia said in a deep British accent that could've been Italian. Piper blushed.

"Uh! I knew something was about to go wrong! I gotta go!" Piper stood up and rushed out of the studio, ignoring the muck she was getting on her shoes from Leo.

"Well, we'll take that as a yes! Nice job, Jase. You freaked her out!"

**I didn't mean to!**

"Still like her, huh? Anyway-"

**From Piper=Piper**

**To: PJshow**

**I'm watching the show… you know that right?**

"Uh! Will people stop interrupting me? Now as I was saying-" _Beep! One new message!_

**From _the_JasonGrace**

**To PJshow**

**Uh… I knew that… **

_Beep!_

**From Piper=Piper**

**To: PJshow**

**Right… sure Jase.**

The message went on like that for 5 minutes. They were oblivious that they were flirting with each other.

"Uh! Will you guys just kiss already! I'm tired of this. I'm going. Peace out!" Thalia said walking off the stage. The camera closed in on the giant screen. It played a random R&R beat. The giant words: And that's the Percy Jackson show!" with a little drum beat with the symbols played at the end.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't have any ideas for this chapter! Anyway, I was thinking... I really love making TV shows about PJ&O, so I got this new idea... anyways, check out the poll on profile! Thx!**


	5. Episode 3: Girl Wolves

**Sorry for not updating! I feel _so _bad! I ran out of ideas and stuff, and I was lazy. Anyway, another special thanks to puppydog2 for reviewing. You're awesome! Sorry the last chapter really sucked. Anyway... here it is:**

"Hey everyone!" Thalia said. She was wearing her usual hunter outfit, and was sitting in the same chair as usual. "Welcome back! And to those of you who _don't_ know what this show is, you are dense. This is the Percy Jackson show! Today we have dragged our friend Piper back to answer a few questions from a reviewer." Piper came out again wearing some jeans, a plain green t-shirt, and some worn out sneakers she wore yesterday. She took a seat again. This time she looked ready. She was sitting at the edge of the seat, ready to sprint to the exit any minute.

"Hey Piper, so glad you decided to rejoin us." Thalia said.

"Not like I had a choice." Piper grumbled. "You said you'd fill my bed with snakes if I didn't."

"Well, a reviewer reviewed." Thalia shrugged. She picked up her note cards and cleared her throat. Before she could begin Piper warned her.

"This better not be about my love life I'm gonna-" Thalia started reading the card.

"How do you feel about Reyna?" Piper's throat constricted.

"She's cool, I guess. We've never been buddy buddies, so she's okay." Thalia was pretty sure that wasn't what the reviewer meant, but she continued anyway.

"Next question: Do you think Jason likes you, or is it just your mom?" Piper sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I hope he likes me generally, not because of my Mom's voodoo love magic. But hey- I'm a demigod, nothing every turns out as planned or hoped. It's tough luck."

"Okay. Next question: Percabeth or Jasper?" Piper laughed.

"What?"

"Percabeth or Jasper. That's what the card says. So I'm guessing it's asking you about how you feel about you and Jason and Percy and Annabeth, and which you like best." Piper nodded, and pursed her lips.

"Well, I don't really know how to answer that one- especially because _my_ love life is involved. So, I guess I pick Percabeth…?" Piper said uncertainly. "They are really cute, though. As a child of Aphrodite, I must admit, they must have had a tragic and hard path to get to where they were now. They must really love each other."

"Okay, enough about Kelp head. Next question: How do you feel about Percy and Elizabeth Dare? What's with all this love questions, people? Is that all you review about? How about some requests or something? Still… ask questions, just less Love, more weird stuff."

"Okay back to the question: I don't think I have the right to judge their relationship. It's sort of private to them, probably. Though Rachel and I have similarities. Annabeth and Percy knew each other for about 3 years before Annabeth went missing and he met Rachel. Reyna and Jason have known each other for 2 or 3 years before he went missing and he met me. But both of our stories ended different."

"Wow… deep. Anyway, want to do another segment?"

"Sure." Thalia smiled and whistled. The wolves the hunters had came on the stage, nudging against Thalia affectionately.

"This segment is called..." Drum played. "Prank that Stoll!" Thalia grinned and pressed a button on her remote. The giant screen lit up and showed Travis Stoll knocked out asleep in his bed, snoring "lightly".

"Prank" he muttered. "Katie."

"Now I know how much Travis "loves" dogs. So I have a surprise for him. What makes it even better is that he's a boy! They _love dogs." _Thalia talked to the dogs for a few minutes, pointing to the screen and telling them encouraging words like, "That boy insulted lady Artemis, go skewer him for me." The dogs raced off and appeared on the big screen three seconds later. One dog bit Travis's arm, waking him up. He screamed like a little girl and fell off the bed. The dogs bit him and scrapped him. He yelped and hit under the covers.

"CONNOR! I WAS RIGHT! RAPID WOLVES ARE OUT TO GET ME!" Travis screamed flew up from the covers, surprising the dogs, and scampered out of the Hermes cabin in fear.

"This is not a segment," Thalia stated. "it's entertainment." She laughed as the wolves chased Travis around the lava wall.

Thalia sighed. "I guess I have to call them back now." She whistled, and fast as lightning, the wolves were in front of Thalia. Thalia stroked their heads.

"Good girls." Thalia said.

"Girls?" Piper asked. "Don't you mean boys?" Thalia looked at her funny.

"No. I meant Girls. Hunter here." Thalia said. "Next up we have-" she looked at the stage manager.

"What's next?" She asked.

"Nothing. We should have ended 30 seconds ago." The stage manager said.

"WHAT!" Thalia screeched. "Bye. See you next week on the Percy Jackson Show." Thalia said then rushed off backstage to hit the stage manager with lightning.


End file.
